the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Staying At the Marriott World Center Orlando Florida
Staying at the Marriott World Center What you need to know about staying at the Marriott World Center 8701 World Center Dr, Orlando, FL 32821''' ''' The Marriott World Center is a world renowned resort located in Lake Buena Vista, Florida just outside of Disney world. Many tourist from all over the world visit here and a lot of local religious or business groups have their week or weekend conferences there as well. When you first arrive you’ll drive up the long beautiful driveway with the glowing green golf course on your left and the long conference centers on your right. There are clearly marked signs with concise direction for visitors as you arrive. When you park under the massive “Porte Cochere,” a covered carport entrance area where you check in, a bellboy will help you unload your bags and the valet will park your car. Then, as you walk in the revolving doors you can gaze at the huge marble foyer that leads into the even bigger glass roof lobby and sunset view pool area! If you look up you can see the high speed elevator that travels to the very top of the building at the 28th floor! After picking up your jaw from the floor you’ll walk over to the queue line to finish the check in process. The wait is usually only around 5 minutes because the staff makes the whole process very quick and efficient. The size of the resort means a lot of walking so a good idea would be to ask for a room near the elevators and bring walking shoes. The West Tower has self-parking nearby if you plan on driving yourself around town or the hotel provides shuttles buses to the parking garages. Once you've got your room key cards your, bags will be waiting for you at your room. You can go explore the expansive entertainment area in the back by the pools. There are three large slides, look for the three stories high slide attached to the tower, it is so much fun and very addictive! There is subdued music, a waterfall that covers a cave, hidden hot tubs, tennis courts, basketball courts, a gym, corn-hole, indoor and outdoor bars and grills with fireside seating, and plenty of chairs on which you can sunbathe. At night there is an incredible light show you can see poolside or from your balcony. Once you leave the entertainment area there are plenty of places to get food both onsite and in the nearby Buena Vista area. The resort features a Starbucks, a bakery style restaurant called Central Pantry, a sports bar called High Velocity, a steakhouse a Grille style restaurant poolside, a Japanese steakhouse called Mikado and a restaurant that serves buffet breakfast and lunch called Solaris Restaurant. Everything is delicious and you have so many choices at any time of the day or night. If you have the time, you should take a few hours to explore the surroundings, the staff will help you if you get lost and there are lots of maps. That's just the first few hours.This was a visit during a Business Leadership Conference in January 2017. Category:Orlando Category:Christian Conferences Category:Business Conferences Category:Light Show